Mystery Skulls-DP Style
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A Danny Phantom parody of Mystery Skulls animated music video for 'Ghost'. D/S, one-sided S/T.


**A/N** : _Hello, dear readers! It is I, Shadowfang14, here with a quick oneshot based on my favorite music video. To be honest, I've actually wanted to write this for a little while, but I've been busy with my FNAF story. Here it is now though-the opportunity was too good to pass up. For those of you who haven't seen the animated Mystery Skulls music video for Ghost, go check it out-it's really awesome. Hope you like this!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Mystery Skulls. I don't have anything. *Cries*_

"Cause the world might do me in! It's alright, cause I'm with friends! Cause I'm giving up again, it doesn't matter!"

"Tucker, _enough_ already!" Sam Manson turned off the Fenton RV's radio, glaring at the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you-you. Can't! Sing!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Jazzmine, or Jazz, Fenton, who was driving, glared at the two younger teens. "Don't make me turn this thing around!" She sighed, turning back to the road.

Jazz had agreed to take Sam and Tucker out ghost hunting in the RV, though the reason why had eluded her. She got enough ghost weirdness from her parents. Plus, there was that little… _incident_ that happened a few months back…

The redhead was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a weird green energy spreading over the RV, messing with its systems.

"Huh?"

"Jazz?" Tucker asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! I didn't do it!" Jazz insisted as they drove up to a creepy-looking old mansion.

"Okay, let's go inside and check this place out." Sam said. "Maybe we can find someone who can help fix the van." Tucker and Jazz weren't sure, but they followed her in anyway.

"Hello?" Sam called as they walked in and started looking around. "Anyone in here?"

However, no sooner had the three teens walked in than the door closed, leaving them in darkness. It didn't last long, however, as a green flame suddenly floated around, lighting a bunch of old candles that were littered around the mansion. A chandelier seemed to spring to life as well, revealing three ectopusses. Sam, being the supernatural fan she was, gasped in excitement as she saw them.

"Oh man, _ghosts_! So cool!" Even though Sam's eyes were bright, Tucker and Jazz looked less than thrilled as the ghosts gathered around them.

"Um…girls?" Tucker started. "Maybe we should…"

Suddenly, the ectopusses roared in their faces, looking a lot less friendly.

"GO!" Sam and Jazz didn't need to be told twice. They started running down the hall, only to be confronted by the figure of a ghostly knight holding his sword.

" _The Fright Knight lives!_ "

"AUGH!" The teens jumped out of the way to avoid getting decapitated, except, apparently, for Jazz.

"Jazz?!" Sam and Tucker gasped in horror. However, Jazz poked her head out of her shirt.

"I'm okay!" She and the others stood up, noticing that they were suddenly in a hall that had a bunch of paintings of ghosts lining the walls. There was a pudgy blue one who looked like he handled cargo, a green one who looked like a cafeteria lady, one who appeared to be wearing a suit of ecto-armor, and one who looked like a punk rock singer.

Before the trio could react, the ghosts floated out of their paintings, smirking malevolently down at them.

"Hey, kiddies." The rocker girl ghost, Ember, grinned. As Tucker, Sam, and Jazz watched, she grabbed a nearby rope and pulled. The next thing they knew, they were falling through a trapdoor in the floor, floating through the air.

"AUGH!"

As they fell, the group passed by some mirrors. However, the mirrors showed some strange features on all the kids-Tucker noticed that his reflection had glowing red eyes. Sam's reflection had its eyes blacked out. And as for Jazz-her reflection was missing its headband.

Tucker didn't have long to think about what he'd seen, however, as he suddenly picked up speed, falling faster than the two girls.

"Huh?! Waaaaaaaaaah! Oof!"

The techno geek landed on his butt on a hard stone floor, and groaned a little as he stood up.

"Oh-that is going to hurt tomorrow…" He gasped as he suddenly saw a coffin in front of him. "Augh! If I _live_ that long!"

As Tucker watched, the front of the coffin suddenly swung open, revealing the ghostly figure of a young boy. He appeared to be about fourteen, Tucker's age, was wearing black, and had white hair and green eyes. The ghost boy looked down sadly at something in his hand for about a second or two before floating over to Tucker, a furious look on his face.

"YOU!"

"M-me?!" Tucker asked in confusion as the boy pointed accusingly at him.

"Good to see you again, _Tuck_." The ghost started, though his tone was anything but pleased. "It's payback time!"

As Tucker watched, the figure suddenly changed. His skin turned blue, his ears pointed, he grew fangs, his eyes changed from green to red, and his hair turned into white fire. The ghost glared down at Tucker, murder in his eyes, and the techno geek pulled himself up in a heartbeat, running for his life.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" He turned his head for a second to see the ghost catching up to him, his arms outstretched. "AUGH!"

Fortunately for Tucker, Sam and Jazz were nearby, looking for him in the kitchen.

"Tucker?!" Sam asked in concern.

"No time to talk! Ghost!" He pointed the ghost out to the two girls, and they needed no second warning. Pretty soon, all three of them were running through doors like something out of Scooby Doo, trying to avoid the malicious spirit.

"In here!" Tucker opened a door, only for the ghost to pop out, glaring maliciously at them. As they started to run off again, Jazz suddenly stopped at a painting she saw.

It looked like…the cave she and the others went to the day she lost her younger brother, Danny.

* * *

 _Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton sat in the front with Jazz, the two siblings laughing as they headed out. Sam laughed along with them, holding Danny's hand. As the two teens blushed, Tucker looked off to the side, unable to stop the feeling of jealously that spread over him._

 _He'd liked Sam for a while, but she'd chosen Danny instead, who reciprocated her feelings, and now the two were dating. He knew he had no right to feel this way when he hadn't even gotten up the nerve to admit how that he liked her, so he kept his thoughts to himself._

 _Once they reached the cave, the teens split up, the boys going in one direction, while the girls went the other way._

" _Whoa." Danny said as he leaned over the edge of the cave, a torch in his hand as he looked down. "Sure is spooky in here. You think the stories are true, and we'll actually find some ghosts, Tuck?"_

 _Tucker didn't answer. One of the ghosts had overshadowed him, and was now talking in his head._

" _ **It just eats you up, doesn't it? How much that goth girl likes him? He's always gotten everything-and now he has HER, too. Push him, Tucker Foley. Do it. Push him off the cliff, and Sam Manson will be yours. She'll never know it was you. It's a steep drop, accidents happen. PUSH DANNY FENTON OFF THE CLIFF. DO IT!"**_

 _At this point, the voice was yelling, and Tucker couldn't stop himself._

" _Tucker?" Danny turned around, worried about his friend. "Are you…?"_

 _He didn't get a chance to finish. Tucker's hand shot out, and Danny went falling off the edge, to the stalagmites down below._

" _AHHHHH!"_

 _The last thing Daniel Fenton felt was one of the stalagmites piercing his chest._

* * *

Back in the present, the ghost, who Jazz now knew to be her little brother, had cornered Tucker, murder in his eyes. Jazz gasped as she saw him. She had confronted Tucker while he was possessed, and managed to use a ghost weapon to suck the spirit out of him. However, the guilt over what he had done still affected the poor boy for weeks after that. And as for Sam-she seemed to forget Danny altogether. If Jazz had to guess, she'd think that shortly after Danny's death, he somehow erased Sam's memory to spare her any pain.

The Danny she was seeing now didn't seem nearly as generous, however, as he rushed at Tucker, charging up a ghost ray in his hands.

"See you in oblivion, punk!"

"NO!" Sam rushed between her friend and the ghost, her arms spread out to protect him from harm. Fortunately, Danny seemed to soften as he saw her.

"Sam?" The malicious look on his face was replaced by a sad, longing expression as he floated closer to her. "Sam…do you remember me? It's me, Danny."

"Danny?" Sam asked, blinking. "I'm sorry-I don't know anyone named Danny."

"Here." Danny said softly, holding out his hand. The item he had been looking at earlier, a class ring, started to float over to her. "I'll show you…"

Sam started to reach out to take the ring, but Tucker grabbed her wrist, dragging her away, along with Jazz.

"Sam, come on! Let's get out of here!"

"Tucker, wait!" Sam whipped back around to try reaching for Danny, who also tried to reach for her.

"Sam!" But she was too far. The ring fell to the floor, and Danny's previous anger at Tucker returned tenfold. He took his life, his humanity-and now he was taking Sam. He wouldn't let him take her away from him again!

The ghost boy's flame hair started to burn higher and hotter, and he opened his mouth, letting out a ghostly wail.

However, by this point the living teenagers were really close to the exit, and the sudden burst of energy did little more than blow them out the door. They bounced along the ground a couple times, and Tucker looked at the girls.

"Are you girls okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jazz answered.

"Who was that ghost?" Sam asked. "He seemed really familiar…"

"Who cares?!" Tucker said. "He tried to kill us! Let's get out of here, now!" The trio climbed into the van, which had miraculously started working again, and drove off, leaving the mansion far behind.

Danny just watched them from the window. He didn't bother to chase after them. What was the point anymore? Instead, he picked the class ring up off the floor, looking at it. Sam's name was engraved inside.

"Sam…" Danny sighed as he changed back to his white-haired, green-eyed self. He had wanted to give that ring to Sam that night, after they finished investigating the cave. To ask her to officially be his girlfriend. But now…Sam wouldn't want him now. He wasn't the same. He wasn't Danny Fenton anymore. Even if he could get her to remember him, all she'd see was the ghost who tried to kill her friend. Who just barely avoided killing _her_.

A single tear rolled down Danny's cheek as a figure appeared behind him-a vampiric figure with red eyes, a white cape, and black, horned hair.

"It's alright, dear boy." The man said in a tone like poisoned honey, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone and not have them returned." An evil smirk crossed his face. "Don't you worry. I'm sure they'll be back."

Danny sighed heavily.

"I hope you're right, Plasmius."

"Please Daniel, call me…Uncle Vlad."

And with that, the two ghosts disappeared into the shadows.

 **A/N** : _To all my fellow MSA fans-yeah, I changed some stuff to make it fit better with the oneshot; like having Jazz take Mystery's place and be the one to drive (since Sam and Tucker aren't old enough), having the ectopusses in the place of the deadbeats, and having Sam's ring in the place of Lewis' heart/locket from the original video, as well as having a slightly different ending. And for those of you who are wondering-yes, Plasmius IS the ghost who possessed Tucker in the cave, and is thus responsible for Danny's death (though he doesn't know that)._

 _For Danny's secondary ghost form (the one he took when he was chasing Tucker and the girls), think young Dark Danny from The Ultimate Enemy._

 _And don't ask me the significance of Jazz's headband missing in the mirror or how Plasmius got free of the ghost device-this was just a random oneshot, guys. Review, if you want._


End file.
